Poemas entre las Rosas
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Serie de poemas para apoyar a L@s Tr@vies@s con Anthony.
1. Anthony siente por tí

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**Anthony siente por ti…**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Mis sueños contigo he de realizar,**_  
_**Mi vida a tu lado es donde deseo estar**_  
_**Los días más bellos junto a ti han sido**_  
_**Cierro mis ojos y a tu lado me siento vivo...**_

_**Corro tras de ti, como si fueras un ángel,**_  
_**Veo mis sueños como entre nubes**_  
_**No me dejes solo, no te vayas de mi lado**_  
_**Siento que mi alma flota y no se detiene...**_

_**A donde te has ido amor mío te sigo buscando**_  
_**Siento que me alejo y tu lloras por mi**_  
_**Quiero regresar, quiero abrazarte**_  
_**Quiero llorar…. Quiero amarte…**_  
_**Quiero tantas cosas**_  
_**Y no puedo hacer nada…**_

_**Por favor no llores… me lastiman tus lagrimas**_  
_**Recuerda mi vida a tu lado y no mi partida**_  
_**Recuerda nuestras risas y no te entristezcas**_  
_**Siempre estaré entre las rosas**_  
_**En las tardes y amanezca.**_  
_**Con todo mi amor.**_


	2. El olor a rosas me recuerda a ti

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**El olor a rosas me recuerda a ti…**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Eres tal y cual como ellas son**_  
_**Las rosas florecen y tu igual**_

_**Mi amor crece y crece cuando tu estas**_  
_**Cuando te veo llegar… es ese el perfume**_  
_**Cuando sonríes… es ese el mejor instante**_  
_**Cuando te abrazo… me siento diferente**_  
_**Cuando roce tus labios… supe que eras para mi**_

_**Candy, mi Candy**_  
_**No pienso en nadie como lo hago contigo**_  
_**Quiero ser mejor, mucho más que un amigo**_  
_**Quiero ser quien en el calor o en el frío**_  
_**Te abrace fuerte y sea más que un abrigo**_

_**Suspiro al pensarte**_  
_**Rodeada de niños, jugando contigo**_  
_**Y cuando sonríen poseen ese brillo**_  
_**Poseen ese aroma distinto y bello**_  
_**Poseen tu esencia unida a la mía**_

_**Considero que el tiempo nos favorece**_  
_**Pues como las rosas, nuestro amor también crece**_  
_**Pues como el viento, nuestro amor nos fortalece**_  
_**Y Como el río, nuestro amor es diferente.**_

_**El amor no nace de un día a otro**_  
_**Nos da tiempo, espacio y angustias**_  
_**Para que realmente sepas que me gustas**_  
_**El amor dice, lo que el tiempo oculta.**_


	3. Para mi dulce Candy

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_  
_**Por Mayra exitosa**_  
_**Para mi Dulce Candy**_

_**Dulces Sueños vida mía**_  
_**Son los que deseo para ti**_  
_**Dulces sonrisas corazón**_  
_**Son los que anhelo contigo**_  
_**Dulces caricias mi pequeña**_  
_**Mi pequeña llorona.**_

_**Dulces y tiernos besos**_  
_**Para tus labios cerezos**_  
_**Dulces son tus ojos**_  
_**Ante mi mirada**_  
_**Dulce es tu nombre**_  
_**Ante mi llamada.**_

_**Dulces son tus manos**_  
_**Cuando me acaricias**_  
_**Dulces son tus risas**_  
_**Cuando juntos vamos**_  
_**Dulces son los instantes**_  
_**Cuando nos besamos.**_

_**Dulces son tus palabras**_  
_**Cuando conversamos**_  
_**Y es que Dulce eres mi pequeña Candy**_  
_**Dulce y tierna al conocerte**_  
_**Dulce y bella al quererte**_  
_**Dulce y suave al tocarte**_  
_**Lucharé Candy… por tenerte.**_


	4. Déjame

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Déjame**_

_**Déjame oler tu pelo… como lo hacía antes**_  
_**Y sentir tus cabellos, enredarse en mis manos**_  
_**Déjame oír tu voz… como cuando susurras**_  
_**Y escucharte al final, dándote un beso a solas**_  
_**Déjame sentirte mía, como cuando te sueño**_  
_**Y llegar a tomarte… ser solo yo tu dueño**_

_**Pero déjame por favor…**_  
_**Amarte como realmente quiero**_  
_**En el día con mis pensamientos**_  
_**En la noche con mis sentimientos.**_

_**Déjame estar en ti… como cuando te abrazo**_  
_**Y sentirte junto a mi, unida en mi regazo**_  
_**Déjame pensarte siempre, como si ya fueras mía**_  
_**Déjame acariciarte toda, como solo yo lo haría**_

_**Pero por favor, Déjame…**_  
_**Déjame ser yo el primero… en rosar tus labios**_  
_**Déjame ser quien te espere… en los aniversarios**_  
_**Déjame que te diga… cuanto te he ansiado**_  
_**Y que sepas mi vida, que lloré… cuando te he dejado.**_


	5. En tus manos Dulce Candy

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**En tus manos Dulce Candy**_

_**En tus manos he dejado**_  
_**Una rosa dulce Candy**_  
_**Y con ella junto llevas**_  
_**Mi amor eterno para ti**_  
_**Contigo he de estar**_  
_**Cada que veas mis rosas**_  
_**Una rosa dulce Candy**_  
_**Te dice que eres preciosa.**_

_**En tus manos he dejado**_  
_**Mi corazón con sentimiento**_  
_**Y con ella junto llevas**_  
_**Todos mis pensamientos**_  
_**Contigo voy a estar**_  
_**Cada que veas mis rosas**_  
_**Una de ellas dirá**_  
_**Que eres hermosa.**_

_**En tus manos he dejado**_  
_**Mi sincero arrepentimiento**_  
_**Por no estar a tu lado**_  
_**La mayor parte del tiempo**_  
_**Contigo quisiera estar**_  
_**Cuando hueles mis rosas**_  
_**Y decirte vida mía**_  
_**¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**_


	6. Mi alma sufre por ti

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**De Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Mi Alma sufre por ti**_

_**Si te vas… y estoy aquí**_  
_**Ya te ibas cuando iba a verte**_  
_**Caminando te vi con tristeza**_  
_**Al no encontrarnos como siempre**_  
_**Te seguí, todo el camino de regreso**_  
_**Para alcanzarte y darte un beso.**_

_**Pero cuando te oí llorar**_  
_**Se me destrozó el corazón,**_  
_**Un sentimiento de dolor**_  
_**Llegó a mi alma,**_  
_**corrí lo más fuerte que pude**_  
_**y al alcanzarte gritaste**_

_**"Amor te extrañe tanto"**_

_**Llorando tomé con mis labios**_  
_**Tus lagrimas no sabes cuanto**_  
_**Sufrí al oírte llorar,**_  
_**Por favor mi pequeña no lo hagas jamás,**_  
_**Que cuando llores tu…**_  
_**Mi alma llorará mucho más.**_


	7. Voy a estar triste

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Voy a estar triste**_

_**Donde estas Corazón…**_  
_**Si te has ido amor mío**_  
_**Porque ya no regresas**_  
_**Si te has ido mi cielo**_

_**Donde estas quiero verte**_  
_**Son los días más largos**_  
_**Cuando no estoy contigo**_  
_**Pasan cosas inciertas**_  
_**Y no estas aquí conmigo**_  
_**A quien coy a contarle**_  
_**A quien voy a decirle**_  
_**Que sin ti no es lo mismo**_  
_**Que sin te es distinto**_

_**Donde estas corazón**_  
_**Que me vuelvo loca al no verte**_  
_**Donde esta la razón**_  
_**De buscarte y no encontrarte**_  
_**A donde vas, llévame contigo**_  
_**Piensa mi amor que te necesito**_

_**Donde estas amor bello**_  
_**Que sin ti, todo es diferente**_  
_**Quiero verte mi cielo**_  
_**Quiero solo decirte**_  
_**Que si no estás conmigo**_  
_**Voy a ponerme muy triste…**_


	8. AlégratePorque te amo

**_Poemas entre las Rosas_**

**_Por Mayra Exitosa_**

**_Alégrate… porque te amo_**

**_Alégrate… porque te amo_**  
**_Y no sabes de lo que soy capaz_**  
**_Que tus risas serán acompañadas_**  
**_Y tus tristezas por igual._**

**_Alégrate… porque te amo_**  
**_Y sabrás que es amar_**  
**_Cuando en tus brazos tengas_**  
**_Mi amor y corazón contigo_**  
**_Y desee estar ahí abrazándote aun más_**

**_Alégrate… pequeña mía_**  
**_Que si sabes cuánto te amo_**  
**_Sabrás que no me iré nunca_**  
**_Sin luchar por ti mi amor_**

**_Alégrate cariño mío_**  
**_Porque llorar no es como quiero verte_**  
**_Alégrate cuando sientas_**  
**_Cuando ames y cuando pienses_**  
**_Cuando sepas que te amaré siempre_**


	9. la vida como un río

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**la vida como un río**_

_**En el río de la vida**_  
_**Encontrarás muchas cosas**_  
_**Algunas tristes y hermosas**_  
_**Y otras felices y ansiosas**_  
_**En el río de los sueños**_  
_**No podrás imaginar nada**_  
_**Todo es real y constante**_  
_**Tus deseos serán casi reales**_

_**En el río de mi amor**_  
_**Siempre encontrarás caricias**_  
_**Son mis manos y mi vida**_  
_**Dedicada a ti por siempre**_

_**En el río de lo imposible**_  
_**Ten cuidado vida mías, porque ahí**_  
_**Estaré cuando no me encuentres**_  
_**Será cuando sepas que luche e hice todo,**_  
_**Pero nunca es suficiente**_  
_**Regresar por el destino**_  
_**Que a cada uno le toca diferente.**_


	10. Imagina que pienso en ti

_**Poemas entre las Rosas**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Imagina que pienso en ti**_

_**Cuando pienses en mi… no llores**_  
_**Cuando pienses en mi… sonríe**_  
_**Huele las flores y corre feliz libre**_  
_**Porque cuando me enamoré de ti**_  
_**Solo eso sentí.**_

_**Recuerda esto mi vida**_  
_**Que cuando pienses en mi**_  
_**Anheles cosas mejores…**_  
_**Porque cuando estaba junto a ti**_  
_**No había nada imposible**_  
_**Solo había buenas razones…**_  
_**Para amarte más cada día**_  
_**Para darte toda la dicha**_  
_**De saberte solo mía.**_

_**Cuando pienses en mi… siénteme**_  
_**Porque en ese instante estaré contigo**_  
_**Cuando te alejabas de mi**_  
_**Eso era lo que hacía**_  
_**Sentir que tu compartías mi vida.**_  
_**Piensa en mi cuando no este a tu lado,**_  
_**De algún modo estaremos juntos**_  
_**Pensando en lo mismo en ese instante**_  
_**Porque cuando no estabas conmigo**_  
_**Te pensaba esperándome sonriente.**_

_**Cuando pienses en mi… imagina**_  
_**Porque la imaginación es un paso de amor**_  
_**Cuando te imaginaba conmigo**_  
_**Eso era mucho mejor**_  
_**Sabía que de alguna manera**_  
_**Siempre estarías a mi lado**_  
_**Cuando te imaginaba sonreías**_  
_**Cuando te soñaba, solo te he amado.**_


End file.
